the fader
by reject294
Summary: kagome and Inuyasha go to shikon high, kagome broke up with Inuyasha because she caught him making out with her evil twin sister kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: kagome and Inuyasha go to shikon high, kagome broke up with Inuyasha because she caught him making out with her evil twin sister kikyo.

**The Fader**

Chapter 1: the brake up

"I hate you Inuyasha" kagome shouted.

"what are you talking about" Inuyasha wondered. But it was too late know she had gone.

Then he remembered what happened.

With kagome

Kagome ran home as fast as she could, she felt so betrayed. She sat at her table in her bed room she started to write a song to help calm herself down.

She named the song:

**No sleep to night**

I got you, I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see (What I want)  
So I'll just make this a little more obvious  
'Cos I get what I want  
And I want you to get with me

Don't think you know  
How far I'm gonna go

You can't stop this feeling  
You can't run away  
Baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this feeling  
There's no escape  
No sleep tonight  
You won't get no sleep tonight

You want me,  
You want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing else  
But you seem to be a little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way  
If you think that you need some help

Tell me baby  
Are you coming with me

You can't stop this feeling  
You can't run away  
Baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this feeling  
There's no escape  
No sleep tonight  
You won't get no sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight

Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white  
Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white  
No sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight

With that finished she went to bed.

Xx-morning-xX

It was Saturday, kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She walked into the bathroom, undressed and got in the bath. 15 mins later she came and got dressed. she switched the radio on. She was listen to greenday then her song came on ,no sleep tonight. When the song was finished she turned the radio off and went to meet sango, rin, kagura, yura and tsuya they were all of to the mall to choose there clothes for the dance.

Xx-with Inuyasha-xX

Inuyasha woke up at 7am and put on the radio after listen to some songs a certain song came on. The radio said:

Song by kagome Higarashi

Song called no sleep tonight

Dedicated to Inuyasha Takashi

No sleep to night

I got you, I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see (What I want)  
So I'll just make this a little more obvious  
'Cos I get what I want  
And I want you to get with me

Don't think you know  
How far I'm gonna go

You can't stop this feeling  
You can't run away  
Baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this feeling  
There's no escape  
No sleep tonight  
You won't get no sleep tonight

You want me,  
You want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing else  
But you seem to be a little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way  
If you think that you need some help

Tell me baby  
Are you coming with me

You can't stop this feeling  
You can't run away  
Baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this feeling  
There's no escape  
No sleep tonight  
You won't get no sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight

Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white  
Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white  
No sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight

He let a single tear run down his cheek finally realizing the mastake he had made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Make up-Rin and Fluffy

Inuyasha decided to go to mall to get something to eat in the food court but what he wasn't expecting to meet some one there.

Xx-with kagome-xX

"Hey you guys can we go to the food court cause I'm hungry"

"Sure" sago said "plus I'm hungry too"

"Okay food court we go" rin shouted

When they arrived at the food court the went to sit with miroku and Inuyasha only because Sango was go out with miroku.

"Hey roku" sango said sitting next to her perverted boyfriend.

"Excuse me kagome but can we talk privately" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye but make it quick" kagome said somewhat annoyed.

Xx-with kagome and Inuyasha-xX

"I sorry kagame for kissing kikyo but I love pleas forgive me I can't live without you and I still wanna be you boyfriend" Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome just stood the shocked silent and Inuyasha was starting to get worried she came back to her scenes and just slapped him around the face.

Know it was Inuyasha turn to be the silent one.

Kagame just snapped, "How dare… how dare you after all that had done to me you made out with my sister kikyo and probly god knows what else you did with her"

"Kagome please" Inuyasha pleaded

"Inuyasha I'll forgive you but we can't start dating until I know you're truly sorry"

"Trust me kagome I'm truly sorry but I'll wait for you" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I have to tell you but until were all" but before he could say they were alone she had gone sango.

Xx-with the group-xX

"Hey you guys I'm off home I've got school in the morning"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xx-morning-xX

Beep beep beep

the alarm went off and kagome jumped out of bed and ran to toilet she was feeling sick again but decided to got school, she had so many ideas what could be wrong

She could be ill or 2. I could be pregnant. Then all of sudden memories came flooding back of the passionate night she had with him 4 weeks ago. Then 2 weeks later caught him cheating on me with kikyo.

Xx-school-xX

Her lessons today where:

Period1: science

Period2: math's

Period3: Free period

Period4: history

Period5: lunch

Period6: English

Period7: gym

She had 4 lessons with Inuyasha: science, free period, lunch and gym.

She had she had every lesson except period 6 English.

She had 3 lessons with miroku: maths, free period and free period

Rin only had gym lunch and free period

Xx-with rin and fluffy-xX

Rin and sesshomaru aka fluffy were in art

"Hi fluffy" rin giddily said

"Hey rin and what I've I told you about calling me fluffy can't you call me sess or maru" sesshomaru said annoyed.

"No" Rin answered simply "it's such a cute name fluffy"

"I'll be right back fluffy I'm off to the girls toilets" rin said

"Okay" fluffy said

Rin was walkin down the hall to the toilets when all of a sudden some one dragged her into a dark closet.

Rin was scared she didn't know who it was and she didn't want to find out.

The figure in the dark was coming towards her so she could see who it was.

She was shocked when she saw who it was.

It was…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-kikyo returns, make ups

It was Naruku her ex-boyfriend.

'I can't believe I went out with this creep' rin thought. Just thinking about it made her shudder.

"wha- what d-do y-yo-you w-w-want" rin stuttered

"I came for you my dear what else would I be here for" Naruku said moving closer to her.

"Stay away from me you creep" rin managed to get out. She was really scared for who know what this man was capable of, he's tried raping me before so who knows what he'll do this time.

With kagome

Kagome was walkin to her first lesson science where she met up with Inuyasha.

"Hey inu I just want say sorry I should have never said that you were cheating on me with kinky-ho" kagome said whilst hugging him.

"I'm really really sorry" kagome said a little muffled in is shirt to be cut off by Inuyasha taking her in to a passionate kiss.

Just as they came a part, a screeching voice of no other than kikyo.

"Inu-baby I go on holiday for a few weeks and your kissing this whore"

"Kikyo I was never with you any way and don't call me inu-baby it makes me wanna barf and anther thing don't call kagome a whore cause she isn't, the only whore here is you!" inu said in one breath.

With that kikyo stomped out of the room.

With sesshomaru

It had been 15 mins already and she still wasn't back yet so he decided to go look for her.

Sesshomaru was walk down the hall look in for her when he heard 'get away from me you creep'.

Sesshomaru opened the door to see a man hit rin around the face and rin flying into him. He picked rin up bridal style.

"Who the fuck are you" sesshomaru said In a cold voice.

"I'm Naruku he ex-boyfriend and I'm here to finish of what I was supposed to all those years ago" Naruku said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I wont be able to update any time soon for I have a lot school work to do sorry


End file.
